enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva's Saga
Shiva's Saga by Dean Hildebrandt 1) Shiva is born. 2) Shiva creates and destroys. 3) Shakti is seen. 4) Shiva knows Shakti. 5) Shiva sees all. 6) Shiva knows life and death. 7) The Stars shine in the Heaven. 8) The Sun glows upon the Earth. 9) The Moon sheds forth light. 10) Shiva knows all. 11) Shiva and Shakti love. 12) The Child is born. 13) The Child meets the world. 14) The Child has a name. 15) The Child is free. 16) The Child knows love and lust. 17) The Child ages. 18) The Child explores. 19) The Child finds the way. 20) Awakening. 21) Shiva is seen. 22) A path is chosen. 23) The path absorbs. 24) The path inspires. 25) The Child walks the path. 26) The beauty of the light. 27) Dissolving resistance. 28) Agent of light. 29) The Child stands between Heaven and Earth. 30) Enlightenment. 31) The light shines through. 32) The light reaches the demons of desire. 33) The demons lust in the light. 34) The demons serve Shiva. 35) Kooga and Ogu aid. 36) The Bear plays. 37) Toramprezq guides through the Gem. 38) Oktk the tiger, Airt the parrot, Adrz the dolphin, Kott the mule. 39) The Child knows Shiva. 40) Shiva's eye opens. 41) The Child sees all. 42) The cycle of creation and destruction. 43) Shiva chooses. 44) Balance in chaos. 45) The Egg of Potential. 46) The Virgin of Eternity. 47) Energizing being. 48) Action. 49) Root. 50) Ordering of Heaven. 51) Alignment of force. 52) Enabling becoming. 53) The Virgin made whore. 54) The Snake about the Egg. 55) Strands of creation. 56) Choices made. 57) Shiva creates and destroys. 58) The oak is made. 59) The Child becomes the path. 60) All is change. 61) Light fills all. 62) The Child exalts in the forces. 63) Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Spider of the Asteroids, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Star. 64) Desire suffused with light. 65) Dissolve in the Cup of Babalon. 66) The ecstasy of union. 67) The flesh of the olive is consumed. 68) The feast of life. 69) Calm. 70) Silence. 71) Shiva sits. 72) Fifteen sigils shine. 73) Caosgo is known. 74) The bowl of Sldmq. 75) Riding the Beast. 76) World of Scarlet. 77) The nineteen pillars. 78) The trees of Eternity. 79) The nut contains the seed. 80) Wisdom flows. 81) Isana. Shiva dances. 82) Vamadeva. Shiva forms. 83) Tatpurusa. Shiva teaches. 84) Isana. Shiva dances. 85) Agora. Shiva reveals. 86) Sadyojata. Shiva mentors. 87) Om. Shiva comes. 88) The Force of Coph Nia. 89) The seed grows in the earth. 90) It was good. 91) The Child is. 92) The Child lives. 93) The Child becomes Mother. 94) The Child becomes Father. 95) Children are born. 96) Children know life and death, love and lust. 97) The Child opens the way. 98) Shiva lightens the way. 99) The house and the eagle are known. 100) Children are of the kingdom. 101) Possibilities are shown. 102) Paths are chosen. 103) Paths evolve. 104) Inspiration. 105) Children walk the Earth. 106) Beauty is created. 107) The cup. 108) The throne. 109) Children stand between Heaven and Earth. 110) Children create in the light. 111) Shiva and Shakti play. See Commentary.